The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for use in conjunction with lead-acid storage battery formation, and in particular, relates to an apparatus for moving batteries being transported along a conventional battery assembly line and arranging those batteries into a matrix and subsequently transporting the matrix of batteries into a battery formation tub.
During formation of lead-acid storage batteries in forming tubs, it is necessary to position the various batteries being formed into a matrix formation with sufficient space between the batteries to allow the cooling fluid within the formation tank to circulate freely about the battery in order to provide a sufficient cooling action. Such an arrangement of the batteries can, of course, be accomplished by hand positioning of the batteries in the forming tubs. However, such an operation is both time consuming and requires much manual labor.